Gears Before Tears
by OCfan11
Summary: Saving the world as a robot cat is easier then it sounds. (Finding a mechanic is the hard part.)
1. Chapter 1: Oscar

Chapter One: Oscar

He jerks awake at the sudden weight on his chest but seeing it's only the cat, Oscar wheezes and pushes him off. "Gees, Scrappy. Can you _not_?"

The cat purrs and bumps his head against his arm.

"Wha- what time is it?" Oscar peers blearily into the darkness. The cat stares back impatiently. "S'to early."

The disagreement comes as a yowl in his ear.

"Go to sleep!"

If Oscar knew befriending the stray would lead to this… he still would have done it anyway. After long moments of ignoring the displeased cries, Oscar starts petting the feline. Scrappy breaks into purring, eventually giving up whatever he was on about and settling against the boy.

"You're so easy," Oscar mutters, getting a tail thwack for his troubles. He does appreciate seeing his new friend. It would be nice if Scrappy stuck around, but a few factors mean it would not be an easy transition. For one, the cat teleports. Two, Oscar has yet to tell his aunt about the cat, and she'd probably try to drop Scrappy at an animal shelter or a neighbor's farm. Which leads back to One: teleporting.

"Are your adventures interesting?" Oscar mumbles, falling asleep to the deep purr.

Maybe one day, he can go with the cat.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners. **

**A/N: I have no idea when I can next update, so I guess I'm teasing a story. Apologies. **

**I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Ozpin

Chapter Two: Ozpin

Like a sixth-sense, Ozpin knows there is another presence in the room. He stops just out of the elevator, gaze turning until it lands on his chair. With a steady pace he strides over, grateful for the hot chocolate and mourning that he likely won't be able to drink it all until after the intruder is gone.

Ozpin pulls back his chair… blinks, "…And how did you get up here?"

The cat glares back, as if to say, 'how _dare_ you wake me up.'

With a fond smile, he sets the mug on the table. The multi-coloured, mangled long-fur cat watches every move, tensing as the hands near. Ozpin can touch it, but as soon as he goes to lift it-

"…How did you get over there?" Ozpin pauses, and then flinches out of the way of a claw swiping at his arm. The disgruntled, teleporting cat hisses and flicks eyes to the hot chocolate mug. Back to Ozpin. A paw raises threateningly. "No. I apologize for trying to move you. There's no need-" he sighs in relief as the paw lowers, "for threats. Now, time for proper introductions. My name is Professor Ozpin. Who might you be?"

Because animals don't have aura like _that_.

The cat narrows eyes and is gone. A quick glance reveals the grumpy feline curling up on a bookshelf, eyeing him. Seeing as there's nothing to be done – (_nothing to be done?_) – yes, absolutely no reason to look further into this, Ozpin settles in his chair and sips his drink.

"If you're staying," Ozpin calls after a bit of work, "I'm going to need a name."

The cat cracks an eyelid at his voice. When he doesn't do more then stare, the feline goes back to resting.

Glynda would be disappointed he spends most of the afternoon arguing names with a cat, but it cheers him up greatly to annoy the long-haired feline. Ozpin is almost certain it is male because of the hair-raising hissing at some of the more feminine names he tries (Emma got the most sorrowful wail, while Salem got a pissed-off yowl Ozpin verbally agreed with).

"Scrap?" Ozpin bemusedly scratches the cat behind the ears, surprised the joke name has the most approval of rubbing against his legs. "I still like Cogs better."

Scrap's tail thwacks him with a growl.

"Okay," he smiles a little wider and gently lifts the most-definitely-an-extraordinary-cat onto his lap. "Scrap it is. How would you like to watch me run a school?"

Scrap purrs and curls up, falling asleep to the calming ministrations.

"Where _did_ you come from?" Ozpin wonders softly, turning back to his work. He debates phoning his contacts in Atlas – because the refusal of that name was almost as vocal as Salem – but honestly? If someone's missing a teleporting cat, they will probably find it with a tracker sooner or later. He'll enjoy the company for now.

A fond smile, "I hope you don't take to hunting birds." That would be unfortunate.


	3. Chapter 3: Glynda

Chapter Three: Glynda

She cuts off mid report, tensing as something brushes her legs. "…Professor. What is that?"

Ozpin blinks, having glanced up when Glynda stopped. He half-stands from his chair to get a good luck. "Ah, that's Scrap."

"Scrap." She deadpans, itching to step away from the animal purring loudly at her feet.

"Yes," Ozpin nods and sits back down. His smile is a little too joyful at her discomfort. Glynda makes a note to increase her report lengths by a page. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

Her tone is steel, "Why is there a cat in your office, sir?"

"He teleported in." Ozpin smiles wider at her twitch. "Scrap, would you like to show Glynda your trick?"

The purring cuts off as the cat glares up at the desk. It stays where it is. Glynda scowls at Ozpin for the both of them. He has the _gall_ to chuckle.

"Sir," Glynda grits out, "this is highly unacceptable. Never mind the allergies of some of the students, keeping an unregistered animal at the school will give the board another reason to try and take your position."

"I think he's one of those hypoallergenic breeds, especially since he's never shed anywhere." Glynda swallows her scream. _That's not how that works, sir_. "And what the board doesn't know won't hurt them. In fact, he's comforted a few students this past week. Reluctantly, but helped them nonetheless."

Glynda takes a deep breath, just in case. "So, the students know you're keeping a cat in your office."

"Well, no," the headmaster shrugs. "I saw them on the cameras."

_I thought I put an end to the spying. _"You're telling me the animal just happened to comfort students in the time they were spotted on camera?"

"Scrap also likes the bookshelf," Ozpin nods solemnly, _petting the cat on his lap_.

Glynda look at her feet. Back to her boss. "The cat can teleport."

"He can."

"And we're not telling the board about this?"

"Not unless he takes to living with one of the students." Ozpin stops as the cat is on the desk, cleaning itself. The man almost hums sorrowfully, "Then we'll have to remove him."

"I thought you didn't like cats, sir."

"I don't _dislike_ animals, Glynda. I just like some more than others. Though, I do not feed him in hopes he will move to a better home. The tower really isn't a place for an animal."

Glynda's gaze hardens. "Did you just say you _don't_ feed him?"

Ozpin freezes, knowing he did something wrong but not what. "Yes?"

Glynda's lips press together. She stares down the fluffy cat. Wide eyes blink back, its head tilting curiously.

Her heart melts.

"I'll order cat food for tomorrow," she sniffs, hesitantly petting… Scrap. _Ozpin's not allowed to name anyone else. _"You _will_ have a spot set up for that and a water bowl."

Scrap purrs loudly under her fingers. The too-short hair tuffs aren't as awkward as they look under the thick fur.

"I thought you were worried about the board."

"As you said, as long as they don't know…" She knows his bright grin is because of her own smile. "But no more pets. Any rescues or strays go to the shelter… or the vet."

"Don't-" Ozpin chuckles at her surprised expression. "Well, we won't be seeing him for a few days. He disappears every time I say the 'V' word."

"Just _how_ _long_ has Scrap been visiting?"

"A week," Ozpin answers like it isn't a security hazard or hurtful that he never mentioned Scrap before. "I've only seen him a handful of times."

"Any idea of an owner?" Because _someone_ must be missing a teleporting cat.

"Not so far. We'll hand him over if they come."

Glynda already feels a pang at the thought of never seeing the fluffy animal again. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, sir?"

Ozpin pauses to think. "Thank you for ordering food?"

Glynda relaxes and smiles fondly. "I'll also add a litter box."

"I knew there was a reason I liked cats less."

Glynda can't help the smug, vindictive thought, _and that's likely why Scrap came to me first today._

* * *

**A/N: Cat makes friends with the faculty in Beacon. **

**Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Oh the places it will go… and the canons it destroys. Eventually something will happen. Again, thank you so much for your review and I really hope you enjoy the chapter(s)! **

**I hope everyone is having a great day. Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: Dr Bartholomew Oobleck

Chapter Four: Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck

"Fascinating," he speeds to the other side of the desk and dodges a swipe just as quick, "simply fascinating!"

"Mreorw," the cat growls, giving a frumpy face.

"I have seen animals with semblances, but never anything quite like yours," Bartholomew lightening-quick starts scratching the cat's ears. After a pause, the animal leans into the touch. The man feels calmed just by petting the animal, his constant vibrations slowly a tad. "If you're going to stay for my class, you better not disturb my students. Especially my Faunus students."

The cat grumbles and flops into a ball on the desk in answer. Bartholomew feels it's a real concern. The main reason Beacon refuses to allow pets, beyond allergies, are the negative reactions animals have to Faunus. Cats are always the worst with how territorial they can be.

"Remember," he points at the animal, "best behaviour."

The cat rolls its eyes.

Class begins no differently, though many eyes are drawn to the animal lazing on the professor's desk. Bartholomew regains that bit of lost vibration as he rushes around the classroom, drawing on the boards and making sure his students follow along with him. Another history class comes and goes. After, more students than normal stay behind.

Obviously, it is for the cat. What surprises the doctor is how many Faunus say hello to the creature nicknamed everything from Scrapper to Scarf.

"Mr. Vinyl," Dr. Oobleck speaks up, because he's been a mission lead for team GNJR and knows Jasper Vinyl is allergic to multiple furry animals, "is it really the best idea to be petting the cat right before your next class."

"It's all good, Dr. Oobleck," he assures, giving the animal a head rub. "Scrappers doesn't shed, so I'm in the clear."

The professor hums and pets the cat while his next class files in. He tries tugging at the fur, and barely dodges the claws coming his way. No fur, not even on his papers after Scrap teleports out of the room. "Fascinating."

Something to look into on slow days.


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Port

Chapter Five: Peter Port

"-and that was when I- Oh! Hello, Scrap." Peter stops his Grimm studies lecture brandish an arm at his desk. "For those of you who don't know, this is Beacon's newest stray, Scrap. He's been a fierce warrior and grumpy friend to the faculty since he showed up a few weeks ago. Don't let his soft and furry deminer fool you; why, just last week Scrap managed to take down Grimm horde that had snuck its way past the forest boundary. Did anyone hear about the incident?"

A first year waves her arm. "Professor! Wasn't it just a few Neotoma? Isn't it expected animals can defeat the Grimm counterparts of their prey?"

"Good question, Ms. Applegate! The answer is no, though some animals do try their hardest. It's why most predatory and territorial animals are nearing extinction. In the cities, they only need to fear people. In the wild, any rodent Grimm like the Neotoma would be hunted and would likely severely injure or kill the predator."

Scrap rolls his eyes. In a blink he's gone.

"As you can see," Professor Port gathers the papers Scrap brought, "like people, some animals develop semblances in response to threats. In the wild this isn't uncommon, but studies are difficult to conduct because an animal doesn't normally like to sit still and be recorded.

"Here we are; my teacher assistants have finished marking your quizzes. Be sure to pick them up at the end of class. Now, where was I-"

* * *

**A/N: I got frustrated with something and took a break, finally writing the chapter I've been wanting to (it's next chapter). **

**Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! If Ozpin were teaching, he'd probably let them get away with it hahaha. Teleporting is such a life-hack. More fluff and mayhem on the way! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter(s)!**

**Thank you, Bomberguy789, for your review! It's either going to be as epic as that, or just a scattered mess of fluff and chaos. Likely chaos. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter(s)!**

**I hope everyone's been having a good day. Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6: Leonardo Lionheat

Chapter Six: Leonardo Lionheart

"_MREOERW_."

The headmaster of Haven Academy startles so bad he nearly topples out of his chair. "Wha-"

He freezes.

The cat blinks slowly.

"Oh," he sighs and rights himself, a hand messaging his temple. "A cat. How did you get in here?"

"Mreow," the cat's tail twitches where it hangs off the deck, and still it stares.

"Well," Leonardo sighs and readies to stand. "You can't st-"

The cat's not on the desk.

"What?" he gasps, cold fear making him sweat a bit. He hesitantly reaches out to the empty spot.

"Mreorw."

"Wh- how?" Leonardo stares. Up on the circular shelf by the roof is the mangy cat. "How did you get up there?"

He thinks the cat is almost smug. "Mrerew."

Headmaster Lionheart jumps to his feet and storms over. "I don't know what it is you're doing, but it stops now. Get down here so I can throw you out."

He will not be terrorized by some scuffed-up fleabag in his own office.

The cat raises a paw, _daring him to try and do something about it_.

"Why you-"

Leonardo jumps back to avoid the books falling.

"You-"

The cat is gone from the spot. The headmaster whirls around when another pile of books falls. "Stop this!"

Another pile falls.

And another.

And when the cat's sitting patiently on his desk, Leonardo lunges with visions of _strangling it_.

His hands close around empty air. He doesn't even turn when another pile of books falls. Silence stretches onward to the point he's hoping the animal is _gone_.

"Why?" Leonardo cries out, facing the carnage. He falls to his knees. "Why me?"

First Salem's minions, now this. Leonardo's second-in-command rushes through the door, demanding to know what the noise is all about. He tries to explain but gets a long, flat stare in response. "You were bested by a teleporting cat."

He, one of the greatest hunters in Mistral, one of the strongest figures for Faunus rights in one of the most racist cities in Anima, and leader of one of the four great training schools…

Bested by a cat.

"That thing's a menace," Leonardo tries to defend.

"Whatever you say, sir."

Suffice to say, the details of what happened never leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Schnee

Chapter Seven: Schnee

"What is _that_?"

"Don't tell father," Whitley winces when what was supposed to be demand sounds more like a plea. In front of Weiss, no less.

"Why do you have a cat?" Weiss saunters over, posture impossibly perfect. Whitley feels like the child he is under her sharp gaze. She looms over his sitting position on the middle of a lesser used couch in a lesser used room. The cat in his lap growls a bit, glaring up at her for prompting him to stop the pets.

No one was supposed to find them here. "I saw it with mother in the garden." He was going to tell father until the cat almost ripped up his face. Stupid thing teleports and kept directing him back to mother with hisses and attacks. Mother eventually started giggling. He knew, right then, that he couldn't destroy the little thing of peace. That was a few days ago. Today, it's his turn to get comfort from the warm grumpy thing.

Just saying 'mother' has Weiss easing off. She sits next to him and hesitantly holds out a hand. The cat sniffs, and then lets her begin petting.

"It's such an ugly thi- ow!"

"Careful," Whitley can't help the smile. "Also, don't mention," he leans next to her ear, "_veterinarian_, or he runs off."

"Are you sure that's a normal cat?" Weiss glares down at it, hesitant to try again as it almost made her bleed. If her aura wasn't active, she might have gotten a _scar_.

Whitley is too refined to snort. "Scrap isn't normal."

"Scrap?"

He falters a bit, sighing, "That's what mother calls him."

"It fits," Weiss grumbles. Brave as she is, she tries petting the animal again. Scrap doesn't lean into her fingers as he does Whitley, but he closes his eyes to rest. "I won't tell father, by the way."

He wants to ask that she don't tell Winter, but that would be too much to hope for. "Thank you."

He… can't remember when they last sat together in easy silence.

Or when they last agreed. Scrap _is_ an _ugly_ cat.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da**

**Thank you, Bomberguy789, for your review! Leo's stress levels are through the roof, and it's not even ten chapters in. I really hope you enjoy the chapter(s) and thank you so much for your review!**

**Thank you, Reaper of Heroes, for your review! It means a lot to hear that! Thank you so much, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter(s).**

**I hope everyone's been having a good day. Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8: Scrafty (Scrap)

Chapter Eight: Scrafty (Scrap)

Look.

He get's it, okay?

These people don't know the word for his preferred name, so he's just making do for now.

_Gosh_, he misses Emma. For a self-taught mechanic, she had _skill_. The terrible scientists in this world built this robotic cat body with barely any joint movement. Sure, he can move, but it's highly uncomfortable – sometimes _painful_ – and he is an old-soul cat. And now he solar charges. _Gees_, it's like those crazies didn't think they were going to get a soul when that was the point of their whole project!

Scrafty peaced-out of that Atlas laboratory as soon as possible. Sorry other experiments, he doesn't want the negativity in his life.

Unfortunately, following the closest thing Emma lead him to a boy that appears suspiciously like his mechanic's best friend. Missing a parent? This kid's missing _two_. Troubled guardian? Check (though it was so upsetting to find no relation to _his_ Em). A sweet, and a bit mischievous, kid who has trouble standing up for himself? Check.

Emma would be disappointed if Scrafty didn't stick around. He's got time to wait until she inevitably shows up. So, Oscar is Number One Priority… for now. He's not filling in as a dog in this story-like world.

(It's interesting the memories transferred over… unfortunately it means he remembers a lot of anime and cartoons he'd rather _not_.)

Oscar Pine is a plot device, just like Emma was supposed to be. Scrafty has sat through enough whinging and assisted in correcting certain things that he'd be a perfect candidate to wrap up the plot early and call it a day.

Except… no motivation.

He _is_ a cat.

Really, all he was going to do was nudge certain things out of order – destroy a few lives if he felt enough energy – and then live as a barn cat with Oscar until Emma finally shows up to be her meddling self.

Then he actually got to Beacon, where the second thing that sort of feels like Emma is.

Ozpin is a _mess_.

Scrafty has experience calming down reincarnated people. Really, he couldn't just let things happen without making sure the splintering man was alright.

And then the _students_. Where is a mental health physician when you need one? At least the kids give relatively good scratches when he drops by to purr at them.

The line is being drawn as an errand cat. He will not do that without substantiate bribes. All cat treats and food go to Vale's cats – homeless or not – because he obviously can't eat any of it.

Somehow he's leader of the alley cats? Not sure how that one happened. All he does is what Emma did, and she certainly didn't become queen of back alley animals.

(And just by the way, he is _super_ pissed about Salem's unoriginality. Sending in rodents to infiltrate the school? _Really, _crazylady? The sewer rats – real rats – had more of a plan than that.)

He's popped around Remnant a few times, usually to stay in the sun when it comes recharge time. Some characters are fun to mess with. Like the lion Faunus guy who'll turn evil sometime in the future. But… well, Scrafty isn't the most _patient_ of androids (especially when surrounded by stupidity) and if his mechanic is around he'd like to be repaired and catch up. _Anything_ so he doesn't have to be _responsible_.

After a lot of fandangling, Scrafty pops into the Spring Maiden's vault with a tape recorder and a piece of paper. If Emma's around, the literal Deus ex Machina will tell him. Scrafty yowls, "Yeow!" _Jinn!_

Nothing.

He hits the play button. A quick, slurred "Jin-" comes out before he presses pause.

Scrafty growls, low and annoyed. _Come on, lady. I know you can hear me!_

There is a breeze, blowing sand in his face.

_Gross_, Scrafty attempts to wipe the irritant grains away. _It's small and coarse and- no! I didn't want to do this, you hear me!_

In a blink, Scrafty throws himself at the lamp and knocks it off its rock. His lip curls as he bites the sand-covered ring, dragging it over to the tape recorder. _That's evil; your doing this on purpose you floating Smurf. Let's try this again._

_Tap_. Rewind.

_Tap_. Play. "Jin-"

_Tap_. Pause- "You realize I am supposed to help _humanity_, correct?"

"That's specist," Scrafty meows at her with the best deadpan look. "You would answer a Faunus question."

"That's different," Jinn shrinks, still hovering above him but acknowledging that he isn't intimidated. "I have two questions left to answer this century."

"And I have one question," kind of important. He shuffles the paper in front of her. It reads '_Where is my favourite mechanic_?' There's no loop-hope besides-

"She is currently not on this world," Jinn answers.

'Currently' means Emma could still make it here one day. Hopefully soon. "Thanks."

"It is what I was created for," Jinn eyes her floating relic. "Are you going to drop me with the old man now?"

Well, that had been the idea. Beacon's vault is currently empty and they know who is the Fall Maiden. However- "Nope." That surprises the blue person. "I'd ask a question, but I think I'll save that for the kid."

"…Kid?"

Scrafty shows off his teeth. He does know a lot of kids, it's no wonder she's so hesitant. "Don't worry," he teleports to the air above the lamp, and just kind of hangs on it with the tape recorder slung over his shoulder. Is it littering if he leaves the paper behind? Does he care? "He's a good kid."

Her eyes widen a bit, a smile coming just as she vanishes back into the lamp.

Scrafty teleports them to a bed, sliding off the hovering relic with a grunt. It's too bad his mechanic isn't around.

At least he can ask Jinn again in another couple dozen of years.


	9. Chapter 9: Cats (Vale)

Chapter Nine: Cats (Vale)

The truth about the City of Vale's stray animal population is that is it rather small. Rats – both literally and figuratively – rule with their cunning and swiftly multiplying forces. They have reach and skills the larger animals – and important people – cannot obtain with their size and standings.

In the literal sense, rats had full control of the sewers until recently. Their ability to swarm predators made any stray animal on the street hesitant to target one. This was a trend likely to continue until the people got wise to the infestation, which then an exterminator would likely get in over their heads if the real problem was recognized.

But before that could happen, The Great Tom came around.

Most stray dogs left to the mercy of Vale's underground end up trained for the underworld, effectively claiming them from the streets. The cats in Vale had to adapt differently, separating territory into several sections.

The cats living by the docks rarely ever get information about the inner city. They spend their time fishing, stealing from fishermen, or hiding from warehouse to warehouse. They are the smallest population of cats in one territory.

The next smallest are the household cats, known in the feline hierarchy as the Neko and Kissa. Most never meet with the alley cats, and it is known that most strays were a former Neko or Kissa. A Neko or Kissa being able to breed is extremely rare, and each household could be considered its own territory. For this section of cats, all indoor cats and some outdoor cats are placed here.

Three outdoor cats hold territory beyond their household. Cinnamina, a Kissa (female household cat), lets pregnant Molly's – the female alley cats – eat her food sometimes. Her territory grows and shrinks with whoever is left begging for leftovers. She lives near a sewer nest, which until recently meant her territory had shrunk to less than half the alley beside her house.

She is very interested in The Great Tom who brings food for her Mollies. The hero worship they have for him would have put her off, if it weren't for his desire to not be touched by others. Any offers of baths or cuddles have been met with denials, and any force has caused him to disappear and reappear in places they can't reach him.

It also helps he cleared out twenty-three rats' nests just because the alley cats asked. Cinnamina would be upset by the new Tom in her territory and his lack of acknowledging her, but she has yet to officially meet him. There are also more Mollies around since he helped clear other nests _and_ he is feeding them, all without asking for anything in return. Cinnamina is withholding judgment and honestly not caring until she can see his supposedly ugly coat for herself.

The other household territories take the blessing of food and rat-clearings and roll with it. Their followers are safer and have fed better in the past month than they have in years.

The rats are, suffice to say, pissed off. If they hadn't been decimated within the first few weeks then maybe there would be problems, but The Great Tom is efficient. The Great Tom is why the skin-and-bones cats and new strays have survived these past weeks. The Great Tom is who almost every Molly and Tom in the alley-cat-owned territories looks up to.

The Siamese triplet alley cats who own territory near the dining district are _sick and tired_ of hearing about The Great Tom. And they're not the only ones, just the most vocal.

And Scrafty? He has no idea he _is_ The Great Tom.


	10. Chapter 10: Oscar

Chapter Ten: Oscar

"Hi Scrappy," Oscar smiles at the cat on the haybale. "What have you been up to today?"

"Meow," he replies.

Oscar pauses. The cat is smug about something. "Please tell me you didn't steal anything." The '_again'_ is implied.

Scrappy _huffs_.

"Oh no. No, no, no," Oscar sets down the pitchfork and puts his hands on his hips. "We talked about this. Whatever it is, put it back."

Scrappy blinks once and is gone. After ten minutes without a return, Oscar frets he's chased off his friend. It's not until hours later, chores done, that he can shimmy up to his room and check.

The good news is Scrappy is there in all his glaring '_you took your sweet time'_ glory.

Bad news, there's sand all over his bed.

_Worse news-_

"What is that?" Oscar sags, shutting and _locking_ his door while never turning away from the floating… lantern? It glows and is gold, so it's probably some rich person's lamp. Oscar's never seen anything so beautiful, but as much as he wants to keep it _it's not his_. He doesn't even remember mentioning to Scrappy that he needed a light or had a fear of the dark or, well, anything that would cause him to steal the blue and gold thing. "Scrappy, can you please take it back before I get in trouble."

Instead the cat puts a paw on it, balancing precariously as his other front paw presses a tape recorder. _Why does he have a tape recorder?_

"Jin-"

_Holy gees, why is there a floating near-naked blue lady; Scrappy what did you __**do**__?!_

The cat yowls loud and unimpressed as the giant lady floats above them. With a sigh, she snaps her fingers and is dressed in more… _regal_ Mistral fashion. "Are you happy now?"

Scrappy yowls again, and then is down at Oscar's legs, rubbing against the boy. With the cat grounding him slightly, Oscar is able to work his mouth- "Wha?"

It's the best he can do. He's not taking this supernatural bull well.

Scrappy must say something else he can't understand, because the woman shrinks down to tall-ish height and stops floating. Oscar gulps hard and feels for the door handle when she moves a single foot forward.

"I am Jinn," the blue woman says, wisps of lighter blue coming off her hands and from under her robes as she spreads her arms wide. The chains she's hiding under her outfit rattle as the only background noise. "A being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I have been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one-hundred years. You're in luck, as I'm still able to answer…" Jinn pauses and rubs a hand over her face. "Well, officially, I am still able to answer one question. That robot has thrown the rules out the window when he asked me a question."

"R-robot?" Oscar stammers and looks at Jinn's feet, where Scrappy is trying to swipe at her ankles unsuccessfully. She hovers, giggling and pulling out of reach every time he moves. "Scrappy, _what did you do?"_

The cat and Jinn pause and look over. Scrappy meows. Jinn backpedals, "Nuh, uh."

The robot cat barely spares her a glance.

"I'm not even supposed to have favourites-"

Scrappy is giving her the same look Oscar gets when the cat wants to cuddle. (A robot cat; at least his strangeness makes sense, but where does a robot cat come from? And why always back to him?)

Jinn sighs and steps onto the floor again. Scrappy in on the bed, purring loudly and ignoring them to clean himself. "He wants me to… look after you."

"Why me?" Oscar has to pause and breathe, unsure if he even wants to know. "Why- what's so special about me? Why did he bring you here?"

Jinn softens, stepping closer. Oscar flinches back, but she only runs a hand through his hair. She's so tall, still. "You remind him of someone he knew. Really, the only thing different about that pile of nuts and bolts from a regular cat is his lack of needing to eat. Everyone is special in their own way, and…"

She leans down and gives him a secretive smile, "Well, I've already answered two of your questions. I should be back in the lamp right now." Oscar hears it, the low buzz of the world mixing into the sound of her chains. "But I'll answer your third. Scrafty went into my vault to ask a question about the whereabouts of his mechanic. When he got his answer, he decided to take my lamp out and give it to you in hopes I can be your mother figure."

A meow.

"Or friend," Jinn adds. She boops the boy's forehead. "But I'm not supposed to have favourites, you see?"

"It…" Oscar almost bites his tongue, but he is _done_ with this situation. It's crazy. _Insane_. He's just some farmhand in one of Mistral's many agricultural areas, "seems like you're doing a lot of things you aren't supposed to."

Jinn smiles, wide and proud. She looks a lot younger when she stops being vaguely amused. "You're right. I look forward to getting to know you, Oscar Pine."

Then she's gone, blue wisp breezing back to the lamp. Oscar falls to his knees, Scrappy – _Scrafty_ – purring and rubbing right there next to him.

"A robot," he mutters, petting his friend and not feeling metal under the fur. "Your name… it's actually Scrafty?"

The cat purrs louder.

Oscar shudders a bit and sits, pulling the animal into his lap to hug him. "What just happened?"

Scrafty rubs their cheeks together.

"We're in this together, right?" Oscar asks, heart racing. He gets affections as a reply. "Right. Right. We can do this. I… _I_ can do this."

A pause.

"Wait, you stole Jinn from a vault?"

Which means someone will want her back.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Have a great week**


End file.
